When a fire breaks out in a building the first priority for people is to evacuate the building. However, there are many instances where it would be unsafe to leave a room in a burning building. Under those circumstances, it is imperative to attract attention of fire fighters to assist in safe evacuation from that room. There has been little done to educate the public on what to do if it is unsafe to evacuate a room.
Moreover, in order to obtain an early warning of the breakout of a fire, it is also necessary to ensure that the battery of a smoke detector is functioning properly.
An emerging fire and smoke safety kit is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,568 patented Mar. 20, 1984 by A. Hamblin. Such kit is formed of metal and is of sufficient size to contain a large variety of emergency equipment, namely, temporary first aid, emergency clothing, breathing apparatus, and means for attracting attention, with a fire extinguisher mounted on the exterior and having a lock on the hinged front.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a kit which can be used to attract attention to persons trapped in a room in a burning building. It would also be desirable to provide such a kit that is useful to assist people in evacuating burning or unsafe buildings.
It is also desirable to enable a person properly to monitor the smoke detector, insofar as the battery is concerned, to ensure that is properly functioning at all times. This is one of the most important aspects stressed by all fire departments to the public when promoting fire safety.